


You are so precious to me. (Pokemon one-shots)

by Flower_oftheuniverse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lube, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_oftheuniverse/pseuds/Flower_oftheuniverse
Summary: These are going to be one-shots and Piers x Leon, Raihan x Leon, Raihan x Piers x Leon. Very cute, a bit explicit and a bit of angst! Enjoy!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Take a deep breath (Leon x Piers, soft smut)

It was at the Wyndon Stadium. Leon saw his Charizard fainting in front of his own eyes. He had lost after ten years of a winning streak. He smiled in pain as he forced it. He threw his hat up in the sky as he shouted to the new Champion, “Congratulations! You have won! You have defeated the undefeated!" He said as he picked up his hat and walked over to the new Champion, “Once again. Congratulations. I am shocked but also proud. You have gotten stronger than before.” He said as he put on his hat. He grinned towards them, “I will see you around. Take care of yourself kid. Okay?” He asked, which they nodded. Leon walked out of the pitch as he walked into the hall, pausing as he was out of view. He trembled in pain as he started to cry and break down. He ran to the lockroom and slammed the door but not locking it. He hiccuped as he slid down a wall near his locker and curled up and let out loud, broken sobs. He couldn't handle this. He didn't know what he could do now. There was a knock. He paused, crying silently as he spoke, “Who is it..?” He asked as the door opened, revealing the black and white haired male; Piers. “It's me Leon...I saw your lost— Hey are you crying..?” He asked as the purple haired male broke out in a loud sob, speaking, “I-i didn't expect to lose this early Piers! I didn't! I didn't at all! I'm such a failure! Hop saw, my mom saw— you and all the other gym leaders saw!” He sobbed out as Piers went and sat next to him, putting and arm around him as he brought him closer as the taller male cried softly into his shirt. Piers really didn't mind him to do so but...This broke his heart. Seeing Leon like this. He smiled so brightly earlier today but now it's gone. He rubbed the male's back as he soon calmed down after what it seemed to be hours. Leon pulled his head away and hiccuped as he looked at the male. “I'm sorry Piers..This must be weird to see huh..?” The black and white haired male laughed softly, shaking his head. “Of course not. I'm fine with this. I'm glad you decided to let me come in, instead of pushing me away while you're in this state. Now, is there anything you would want to do...?” He asked the purple haired male. Leon smiled weakly and nodded, “Yes...There is. Would you be interested in being...my boyfriend?” Piers blushed brightly at this. He couldn't believe what Leon just asked. He was speechless until he smiled, “Of course Lee...I would love too.” He said as he sat up and brought the male closer. Leon smiled and hugged him, “There is something else that can help me..maybe we can, you know..play a bit?” He muttered as he played with his shirt. Piers grinned at what the male just said. He nodded, “Of course..Here..?” He asked, wanting to make sure the male is comfortable before doing anything. Leon blushed brightly as he nodded, “Ah..Yes. On the bench?” He asked, Piers hummed and played with the purple hair Leon had. “Could you get up? I'm not that strong.” He laughed as he smiled softly. Leon blushed and nodded as he got up, sitting on the bench. “Shirt off.” Piers demanded, humming. “Also...Have any lube? Maybe in your locker..?” Leon blushed, taking off his shirt as he nodded, “Yes. There is. Not much though, only like half a tube left.” He responded as Piers opened the locker that belonged to the purple haired male. He dug around until he had found the lube and hummed. “Rest of the clothes off now.” He demanded as he put some lube on his fingers. Leon nodded rather quickly as he did so, shuddering. He laid on the bench and spread his legs. “Hmm..Good. Now let's prepare you hmm..?” He said as he went over Leon and pushed two fingers into Leon's puckered hole. Leon immediately gasped and moaned, throwing an arm around Piers and gripping the male of the smaller. Piers grinned, noticing this as a good sign and started to thrust the fingers in and out as Leon was already a moaning mess. Piers groaned as he put a third finger in and sped up. Leon on the other hand was panting like a Yamper in heat. Piers soon pulled his fingers out and hummed, pushing down his own shorts and using some lube to slick him up. He looked at Leon, straight into his amber-gold eyes. Leon nodded as Piers pressed his forehead against the others. He soon pushed in and moaned softly, letting the other adjust to this new feeling. 

\--------------------

After a few minutes of adjusting, Piers thrusted slowly. He wasn't going to go rough on Leon's first time. He would never do that so, he went slow. He thrusted a bit faster but not any faster after that. Soon Leon was moaning and panting softly as he gripped the other male's hair, gripping it as he enjoyed this. He felt Piers' dick deep inside as he thrusted inside. After a while Piers' thrusts started to get sloppy. “L-leon, I'm close-” He moaned out as Leon replied, “M-me too. Please, release your cum inside me, please.” Soon Piers nodded and thrusted in, soon cumming deep inside Leon. He panted softly as he stayed there for a minute. He soon pulled out as Leon panted heavily. The bench was large, large enough for two people to lay on. So Piers laid next to Leon and pulled him close, moving hair out of his face. “Is that better? Do you feel better?” He whispered as he smiled. Leon nodded, exhausted and tired. He smiled as he soon dozed off. Knowing he had a lover. Piers redressed himself and Leon, picking him up with trouble but managed and brought Leon to his place to sleep more comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked this give it a Kuro and I'll appreciate it! Thank you for reading and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Don't Do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Raihan x Leon Comfort fluff. Leon has gone through a lot with Rose and almost ends it all due to all the stress and keeping it inside instead of telling anyone. If you are sensitive to this I suggest you don't read it. But if you do, enjoy. :)
> 
> Aka  
> ❗Contains Suicide Attempt ❗
> 
> You are warned.

It was a plain day, well for Raihan it was. It's been a while since he visited Leon. He didn't decide to tell him about it so he decided to surprise him with food and maybe watch a movie with his rival and best friend. He wanted to hang out with the young Champion. He got on the Flying Taxi and headed to Wyndon with food he got earlier.

Meanwhile; Leon was in the kitchen. He was reaching for a knife, the most sharp and dangerous one he had owned, which usually cut steak. He hasn't slept in days, He has been exhausted, stressed and suicidal. He had cuts along his upper thighs and his wrists. He had been wearing long sleeves in 80° weather. The gym leaders didn't pay much attention to it since the Champion told them that he was _Cold_. But he wasn't. 

He was hiding scars from cuts he did on his wrists. He was lucky he had worn tights with his uniform or he wouldn't have an excuse on the cuts on his upper thighs. Leon slowly lifted the knife, looking at it. _It was dull_. So he pulled out the knife sharpener and sharpened it. It took time for it to be sharp enough to make his wrists bleed even more.

He smiled sadly. This was it, This was the end of his career and life. The pain and suffering he got from Rose would end. All this pain he was going through would be gone in a split second. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, onto the floor with his blood from his wrists. 

Raihan had made it to Wyndon, pulling out the spare key Leon had gave him to his home. He smiled softly as he started to think about what movie they would watch. He made it to the home and unlocked the door and closed it as he did it silently. He looked around, Not in the main room. He looked into his room, Also not in there. 

Raihan started to panic, He went into the kitchen. There he was, But something was right. **Blood was on the floor.** This made Raihan panic. He looked at the purple haired male, seeing him raise the knife to his chest. Raihan was frozen. He couldn't move until something snapped in him. **"Leon! Stop! Don't do it!"** This made Leon jerk and stab his shoulder. He cried out in agony. Leon started to cry harder as he looked behind him to see Raihan. He had blood shot eyes, scars on his wrists, freshly cut ones as well. All Leon could get out was a quiet, _"Raihan, I'm sorry..."_ Raihan had set down the stuff. He had to call the ambulance. Leon was bleeding badly. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor. It was awful, seeing Leon in this state. A

an hour passing the ambulance took Leon and Raihan to the emergency, which Leon was taken into a room and given blood and hooked to an IV. Raihan was there throughout the whole time. Then he spoke. "Leon, Why didn't you tell me you were depressed and..tell me what Rose was doing? I..I'm glad I got there when I did or you would've been gone.." Raihan had tears falling down his cheeks. 

His best friend was in pain, depressed and was being abused. Leon weakly looked at Raihan, using his trembling hand to wipe the tears away. "I didn't want you to worry about me.." He replied, Raihan frowning. "This is something I should worry about Lee. I could've lost my best friend. My best friend who was there since we became friends when we were kids." Raihan replied, sniffling.

"I'm sorry..I just, Didn't want you to hurt Rose and lose your position as gym leader.." Leon said, with a raspy voice. "A-arceus Leon. Do you think I care about that more than your mental health? No. You're more important than a gym leader position." He said, as he held the Champion's hand.

"While we're here, alone..I...I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you since like, forever.." Leon looked over at him, having a breathing mask over his mouth to keep his breathing regular. "What is it..?" Leon asked, a bit curious now. "Lee, I love you." That made Leon tear up. It really did. It echoed through the Champion's mind, Raihan feeling like he said something wrong. He sighed softly as Leon opened his mouth to speak, "I love you too Raihan..I never knew you felt the same..I..Thank you for saving my life. Thank you so much." Leon said through tears as he started to cry again, but this time from happiness.

Raihan panicked, wiping the tears. "It's okay Raihan..These are tears of happiness.." Leon hiccupped as he smiled softly through the mask. Raihan nodded, sniffling as he caressed the purple haired male's cheek. 

💕👑💕  


It had been a few months since the incident. Once the gym leaders were told about this, they helped Raihan take care of Leon while Raihan had a trip too see Lance the Dragon Gym Leader in a different region the first month. Leon had also moved in with Raihan to keep an eye on him easier as well.

Right now, Leon and Raihan were in their home. They were on the couch in the living room watching a movie together. Leon had his head on Raihan's shoulder as Raihan had an arm around Leon's neck, resting on his shoulder. Leon looked up at Raihan and smiled. 

"Raihan?" He asked, trying to get his boyfriend's attention. Which worked. "Yes Lee?" He looked down at the purple haired male with a smile. "I love you." Leon said, smiling softly. This made Raihan smile more, "I love you too sweetheart. So so much." He replied as he began kissing him multiple times. 

This made Leon laugh out loud, snorting soon enough when Raihan was pushed away. "Aw no more?" Raihan asked, pouting playfully. Leon smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Raihan nodded, "Understood Princess."

They went back to watching the movie as Leon spoke once again. 

**"Raihan, I love you."**

**"I love you too Lee, I don't know what I'd do without you."**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this angst/sad fluff!! I did this at 12am and finished at 1:02 am after panicking that I didn't save it but I was thankful I got it. Soo...School got cancelled for the rest of the year so..! Online school. Heh. So I'll try to post a chapter once and a while but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kuro if you liked it! 💕


End file.
